


Trying Not To Love You

by HaterJo



Series: Soulmates [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Nickelback, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaterJo/pseuds/HaterJo
Summary: "Listen, you're hot, and kind of funny and super sarcastic, which honestly is really hot, but I will not stand here and listen to you talk about how great Nickelback is."OrPeter finds his mate while being a sarcastic little shit.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter had always been cocky, even as a toddler. But it wasn't his fault. Okay, it wasn't completely his fault, at least.

Every since he was able to read his soulmark, and knew what it meant, he was full of himself.

Listen, you're hot, and kind of funny and super sarcastic, which honestly is really hot, but I will not stand here and listen to you talk about how great Nickelback is.

Which honestly, Nickelback was decent, but the band was something Peter wouldn't find himself singing ballads about.

Peter was sixteen when he first found his soulmate. And needless to say it went terribly. He'd been grabbing a cup of coffee from the coffee shop down the street from the school, and he was on lunch break.

"Didn't know they let mutts in here." A voice snarked. Peter sighed, the steam from his coffee blowing with it.

He turned on his heel, coming face to face with Kate Argent, local bitch, and occasional whore.

"Obviously, you're here so they must." Peter felt gratified when her lip curled in distaste.

"Listen here you stup-"

Peter held up a finger, effectively silencing her, "Here that? That's Nickelback. The great band in the world. And I will not let you interrupt me from listening." Peter gently swayed his head as if he was listening to classical music and not rock. Kate opened her mouth, "Who will dig you out when you're six feet under." Peter started to sing along grinning when she became flustered.

A man a few years older than Kate and Peter walked up and handed Kate her iced drink, before turning to Peter, " _Listen, you're hot, and kind of funny and super sarcastic, which honestly is really hot, but I will not stand here and listen to you talk about how great Nickelback is."_

 _Peter froze, almost_ dropping his coffee on the ground. "I bet I can fuck you better than she can." Peter felt numb as he watch horror slip onto his mate's face.

"That's disgusting Peter. Unlike your kind, we don't practice incest." She start walking to the door, accidently hip checking him, causing his coffee to slosh against the sides of the cup and splatter the hand holding the cup. But Peter didn't even register the pain.

Incest. Family. His mate was a Hunter.

He sniffed, and could smell the traces of wolfsbane and the silver bullet sitting in his back pocket, ready for use at a moment's notice.

"C'mon Chris. We have a meeting to get to." She winked at Peter, not realizing both men were frozen, staring at each other in shock. "Chris!"

His mate jolted and quickly followed Kate, not looking behind him again.

Peter never went to that coffee shop on his lunch break again.

•. •. •.

Peter doesn't see Chris again until four years later when he's twenty. He'd been able to avoid going to the meetings held by the Hunters Council and the Shifter Council, but since his dad was stepping down as alpha and Talia stepping up, that also meant that his uncle would be stepping down as the pack's enforcer, and Peter would be stepping up.

Peter couldn't describe how much he wanted to die when he saw the ring on Chris' ring finger. A part of Peter had hoped it'd work out between them, but now? It was clear Peter would being to the small percentage of people who didn't stay with their soulmate.

And unless Chris' wife died, they never would be together. Much like wolves, hunters married for their entire life, not willing to let the possibility of family secrets getting out to become reality.

Peter didn't pay attention to the meeting, not bothering to even answer if he was asked a question. He'd make up some half assed excuse for Talia later.

Right now, he just wanted to die in peace.

•. •. •.

It was Peter's twenty first birthday, and although it wouldn't be the first time he would drink, it'd be the first time he would be doing it legally. Peter was deciding between whiskey or vodka, both of which he would have to add a bit of wolfsbane so he could actually feel the effects, when a little girl pulled on his pants leg, sniffling. "I can't find my daddy."

Peter put both bottles down, and crouched to her level, "What's his name?"

"His name is daddy." She hiccuped, rubbing a fist in one eye. She couldn't have been older than five.

Peter tried not to laugh, "I'm sure that's what you call him but what does your mom call him?"

She hiccuped again, "I'm not allowed to say those words."

Peter raised an eyebrow, interesting. He picked her up, figuring it'd be easier to roam around than to ask her anymore questions.

It was just his luck that the child was Chris and Victoria Argents.

Peter had the unfortunate luck to meet Victoria when he had ran into her and Kate shopping at the mall the same day he was. A large part of him questioned if Chris was really meant for him if he was with Victoria.

Her voice was nasally and her hair was an ugly red. She looked like she belonged on an after botox picture gone wrong. It was like she was incapable of smiling.

Peter hated her more than he hated Kate. And that was hard to accomplish.

He managed to set the child down without too much of a commotion and pointed her in the direction of her father before he walked out, not bothering to buy the alcohol.

It wouldn't help him forget anyways.

•. •. •.

Peter is twenty three when Kate tried to murder his entire family. He had smelled her scent on Derek, and he had denied it much to his disappointment. When he brought it up with Talia, she had dismissed it, claiming her son would never lie about something like that.

Derek started to hide it more. Showering directly after he came home. Staying over at friends houses.

Peter knew she was up to something, and as the enforcer of the pack, it was his job to make sure everyone was safe. Just like it was Talia's job to listen to her enforcer's advice when they said something was wrong.

Peter had resorted to sleeping during the day, and staying up all night, knowing that Kate probably had no idea she was on to him. If he were in her shoes, he would attack at night, using it as a natural cover.

He felt something was wrong before he smelt it.

Fire.

As quickly as he could, he woke everyone up, telling them to go to the basement, and avoid the windows at all costs, having learn that the hard way.

Once everyone was downstairs, he ushered them into the tunnels, which lead to the abandoned subway tunnel under Beacon Hills, something no one but his uncle and he knew about.

It was made for precisely this reason. No one could accidently or otherwise put everyone in danger, cutting off all means of escape.

Talia for once, let him lead the pack, knowing she had failed as the pack Alpha. Derek was silent, something Peter wasn't okay with. It was his fault. He was just a boy.

A fourteen year old boy who was tricked by a twenty five year old woman. He was going to kill her.

•. •. •.

Talia arranges a secret meeting with the Hunters, specifically telling them to bring Kate, but keep her uninformed about who was going to be there.

The satisfaction he felt when he was the anger on her face that his whole pack was still alive, was almost enough for him to call it even.

Almost.

He felt even better as he slit her throat with his claw. After all, he was within his every right, she had tried to kill his pack first.

All is fair in love and war.

And this was war. A war Peter had won.

Because Victoria was also in on the plan, along with a handful of other hunters. Each one Peter was allowed to kill.

Except... Peter couldn't kill Victoria. He had hesitated and Chris' and his daughter's face flashed in his mind. He wasn't going to kill her.

All was fair in war, but not in love.

•. •. •.

A week later, Victoria kills herself, unable to admit that a werewolf had been capable of mercy.

•. •. •.

Peter runs into Chris for the first time in a year, on his twenty fifth birthday. He was at the mall, unwilling to spend his birthday around his annoying family with their stupid birthday traditions and unthoughtful gifts.

Was it too much to ask for them to put at least five minutes into figuring out what to get him?

Laura got him a chocolate cake every year, even though he's made it clear he absolutely hates chocolate.

And he swears that Talia has gotten him the same romance book for the past three years, when she knows he prefers historical biographies.

So instead, he opts to buy himself gifts, even though he's using his money. At least he'll enjoy it.

He was perusing the aisles at the small Barnes and Nobles, searching for a specific book, when he sees him. He's crouched down, helping his daughter, Alex? Abby? find a children's book.

He doesn't realize he's staring u til they make eye contact. Peter immediately becomes invested it the little plastic sign that had the details of the same they had going on, acting as if he had just been ogling the older man.

"Hey."

Peter jumps, too invested in acting like he wasn't staring to hear the two Argents approach.

"Hey." Peter says, looking at Chris' hand which lightly held his daughter's.

"How are you?"

Peter raised an eyebrow, "Small talk?"

Chris flushed, and Peter resisted the urge to adjust himself, not wanting to show just how much his mate affected him.

Chris shrugged, his mouth opening and closing a few times, before he just kept it closed.

Taking pity on him, Peter smirked, "I'm fine Chris, and how are you?"

Chris looked towards the ceiling as if wondering what he was getting himself into. "I'm fine."

"Daddy, I wanna go to the candy store."

"I know Ally, we'll go in just a moment, daddy's talking." Ally sighed, as if she had to deal with this all the time, which made Peter grin, she was dramatic. "Would you, maybe, like to come with us?"

Peter imagined he looked like a deer in headlights, "Uhh what?"

Chris shook his head, hunching his shoulders in, "Nevermind. Forget it." He started to turn away, but Peter grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"Wait, no. I was just surprised, I would love to join you."

•. •. •.

They spent the rest of the day walking around the mall, getting to know each other.

Chris was thirty, only five years older than Peter. He was, or well had been, Kate's cousin except he had cut himself off completely after what she had done, unwilling to let Allison realize what their family was like.

Don't get him wrong, he would tell her eventually, but he knew just how much that knowledge could ruins a kid's childhood.

Chris was a cop, had been for six years, and Allison was the light of his world. She was eight, and Peter could see why, she was adorable.

And at the end of the day, they hadn't wanted to say goodbye, so Peter had gone home with them.

Peter could make one hell of a pot roast.

And that night, they barely got any sleep, busy doing... Other things.

All in all, it was the best birthday Peter had every had. But it was nothing compared to the birthdays he would have, because on Peter's twenty seventh birthday, he proposed to Chris.

They married on his twenty eighth.

Their first dance was, "Trying Not To Love You." By Nickelback, because, " _Babe, Nickelback is our band."_

_"I wasn't aware we had a band, Chris."_

_"You do now."_


	2. Chapter 2

Allison is fourteen when she comes home, tears streaming down her face. Peter was the only one home at the time, Chris had some boring Hunter meeting to attend to discussing the latest update of the treaty. 

"Ally-cakes, what's the matter?" Peter questioned, wiping his hands on the dish towel. 

Ally rubs her hands down her face, only to end up looking more disheveled. "Why-Why didn't anyone tell me?" 

"Tell you what?" 

"About Kate! About my mom! About, about my entire family. We're all monsters." She wailed, looking three seconds away from pulling her hair out. 

"Ally baby, you're not monsters." 

"Don't lie to me!" 

Peter pulled her into the livingroom, sitting down and pulling her against him, her head rest against his shoulder. 

"Do you think your father is a monster?" 

"No." Allison said, voice still strained over the crying episode. 

"Do you think you're a monster?" 

Allison remained quiet. 

"Do you think you should be labeled a monster for something that you had no control over?" 

"Well-" 

"Yes or no." Peter said firmly. 

"No." She said, defeated. 

"Then you aren't a monster, are you?" 

"I guess not." 

"Perfect. Now that that's cleared up, let's have some ice cream." 

Allison smiled, "We haven't even had supper dad." 

Peter winked at her, standing up, "I won't tell your father if you won't." Allison giggled, letting him know she was okay again. 

Chris and Peter had waited for the day she found out about what happened, and Peter would admit, it went a lot smoother than he thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet. 
> 
> Someone asked for when Allison found out.

**Author's Note:**

> My next pairing us Lydia/Jordan
> 
> This series will be completed unless someone req. Another pairing (:


End file.
